Caught in the Act
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake gets caught with the police chief's daughter.


Steven looked up from where he was kneeling in front of the couch to see Amber slide over. There was something in her look that brought a huge grin to his expression when she laid back. She took his hand and tugged it and his grinned widened. Like all the other girls he'd had his hands on this summer, two to be exact, kissing that lower part of her had done more than flush her cheeks. Despite his escapades and what others thought Plissken hadn't done the deed yet with any of them.

Amber giggled when he got up on the couch and laid over her. He had no idea what he was doing exactly. He'd seen Hustler magazines but the pictures didn't do much in the way of illustration. Steven felt nervous when he started kissing her again and felt her hands on his belt. Never one to falter or back down from his nerves he reached down helping her undo his jeans. That's when it hit him. He was going to get laid for the first time. Excitement came with that thought. It was a type of excitement he hadn't felt before.

Her legs spread some and he fumbled a little to get in the right position. He wasn't expecting to be in her when it happened. Shock crossed both of their expression. It felt strange to be in someone else's body and hurt a little. He'd never read anything about it hurting and wondered if he was doing something wrong. Amber didn't seem to be hurting so Steven started thrusting. It wasn't graceful or very rhythmic but she whimpered under him. He had no idea what that sound meant but he was starting to feel less and less of that slight hurt.

Amber had got her hands under his shirt. Steven smiled kissing her in return. Her touch felt nice, better than when they were only making out earlier. He was getting the hang of the rhythm finally trying to imagine the pace he moved his hand and assuming that was what a girl wanted too. Why would nature make the two things different if they were both supposed to like sex? The speed change brought an instant reaction from the girl beneath him. Her long, manicured nails dug into his ribs. Steven thought skin was surely being ripped off but oddly it caused his body to tingle, especially down low. His brow furrowed in the middle of the kissing as he tried to figure out why being scratched felt so good all the sudden.

He didn't have time to think. Amber stopped kissing him and squeaked. He wasn't sure what that meant either though she had made the same sound when he was going down on her. Steven assumed it must be a good thing and smiled. He was starting to feel that tightness in his body where his hips jumped. He was getting close. By the time that thought had passed he felt the orgasm hit. It surprised him and felt different then when he had done that to himself. Amber kissed him and the confusion passed. Maybe she would want to do it again and he could figure out more about how this all worked.

A car door slammed outside and Steven jumped.

"My father." Amber's eyes filled up with terror just as quickly as Steven felt it filling his body.

"Shit!" He rarely cursed but now was definitely time for one of those words. He got up and pulled his pants on listening at the pending doom walking up the outside steps. Amber was dressing with incredible speed. Steven sat down on the coffee table cursing himself for the laces on his combat boots. He tied them as quickly as he could. They were on and he stood bumping into Amber. She smiled though fear was still in her big blue eyes. Steven felt the same and grinned. He couldn't help kissing her again.

The door opened and immediately the fatherly cry of shock came. "AMBER!!"

Steven let go of her and looked up at her father. His shirt was still untucked and unbuttoned and Amber's skirt was still balled up on the couch. Steven was sure by the look in her father's eyes that he was about to die. Her father was the chief of police in Leads and knew too much about Plissken already. His eyes turned menacing and Steven bolted for the back door like Hell was after him. It was. He knew what Mr. Mckhan thought of him already without finding him in the living room with his daughter.

Steven ran for his life. He shoved open the sliding door and jumped over the side of the porch. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was running for the woods behind their house. He heard a gun shot and panicked running until he couldn't breath. There was no way he could beat the telephone call home. Mr. Mckhan knew his family from the many times he'd been picked up with Taylor doing something or another in town. The scene would be bad. As Plissken stood at the far end of his street trying to catch his breath he prayed his father was the one to answer the phone. If not, he was going to die when he got home.


End file.
